A mobile user equipment (UE) can transmit identifying information in a tracking channel and other channels that allows the UE to be tracked or measured in a network. The identifying information can take the form of a sequence that is applied to a radio signal. By way of example, a Zadoff-Chu (ZC) sequence is a complex-valued mathematical sequence which, when applied to radio signals, gives rise to an electromagnetic signal of constant amplitude, whereby cyclically shifted versions of the sequence imposed on a signal result in zero correlation with one another at the receiver. A Zadoff-Chu sequence with an assigned set of parameters can be used to provide an identifying signal in a network. In some applications, it is desirable to protect identifying information sent by a UE in a network.